


Memories

by Naroxfar



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naroxfar/pseuds/Naroxfar
Summary: В жизни Иллидана существовало всего лишь две женщины, одну из которых он готов был любить вечно, а другую ненавидеть до конца времен.





	Memories

В жизни Иллидана существовало всего лишь две женщины, одну из которых он готов был любить вечно, а другую ненавидеть до конца времен.

Казалось бы, что могло измениться? С самого рождения уверенный в себе Ярость Бури поступал так, как ему заблагорассудится, не интересуясь мнением других. Он и сейчас продолжал жить по этому принципу, только теперь его окружали не зеленые леса Азерота, а мрачные и пустые земли Запределья, жар которых был способен сломить даже самых стойких воинов. Конечно, десять тысяч лет, проведенные в подземелье, не прошли бесследно — раны затянулись, но тело могучего охотника на демонов покрывали уродливые шрамы, коими его наградила Майев, не особо заботящаяся о состоянии своего узника.

Годы в заключении закалили и без того серьезного эльфа, сделав из него настоящего воина — по крайней мере, так считал сам Иллидан. Стуча когтями по подлокотникам каменного трона, полудемон поглядывал на череп Гул’дана, покоящийся неподалеку, среди кучи карт и рукописей, разбросанных по всему столу. Сколько всего им, Иллидари, еще предстояло сделать ради победы над Пылающим Легионом?

И сколько еще предстояло сделать ему самому?

***

_— Ты нужен нам._

_Голос Тиранды, прозвучавший в этом проклятом месте, заставил сердце отчаявшегося Иллидана колотиться сильнее. Конечно, он верил, что однажды кто-нибудь осмелится освободить его отсюда, из этой богами забытой темницы, но не мог даже предположить, что это сделает та самая жрица, мысли о которой согревали его в холодной камере._

_С трудом поднявшись со скиданных в углу шкур животных, Иллидан подошел к решетке и сжал металлические прутья, вглядываясь в до боли знакомое лицо любимой женщины. Тиранда казалась задумчивой и угрюмой; на ее руках ночной эльф заметил капли свежей крови, что заставило его усмехнуться. Похоже, Смотрящие в Ночи отказались отдавать своего пленника добровольно. Илллидан бы так и продолжал трепетать при виде Шелест Ветра, если бы не ее явная спешка. Жрица нервничала, покусывая нижнюю губу от волнения._

_— Пылающий Легион вновь вторгся на наши земли. Ты единственный, кто может его остановить, Иллидан. Твой народ нуждается в тебе._

_При этих словах ночному эльфу захотелось громко рассмеяться. Пылающий Легион! Да что кал’дорай смыслили в демонах? Когда жрица открыла его клетку и помогла снять кандалы, стершие запястья до крови и синяков, Иллидан с трудом сдержался, чтобы не прижать Тиранду к себе прямо сейчас. Все эти годы он думал только о ней. Теперь же эльфийка была так близко и так манила к себе, что мужчине пришлось сжать кулаки, впившись ногтями в свою кожу._

_Нет. Он должен был держаться и выслушать ее, несмотря на то, что именно ночные эльфы посадили его сюда и бросили умирать под надзором жестокой и своенравной тюремщицы. Когда-то и Майев была точно такой же жрицей, только Иллидан старался не вспоминать об этом. Между женщинами существовала огромная разница. Тиранда воплощала собой всё самое светлое, что существовало в Азероте, в то время как Песнь Теней выглядела в глазах Ярости Бури всего лишь озлобленной на весь мир бестией._

_Бестией, чьи ледяные слова резали ничуть не хуже ее глефы._

_— Мой народ отвернулся от меня, — слова Иллидана прозвучали куда грубее, чем он рассчитывал. Впрочем, Тиранду это явно не побеспокоило. — А теперь ты просишь меня о помощи?_

_Когда жрица положила свою ладонь на его обнаженное плечо, Ярость Бури вздрогнул от неожиданности и нахлынувших на него чувств. Женщина провела пальцами по глубокому шраму на его груди._

_— Мы не справимся без тебя, Иллидан, — она подняла на него глаза и обреченно вздохнула. — Я не справлюсь._

***

Казалось, в тот момент охотник на демонов и вправду готов был вовлечь ее в поцелуй, если бы не внезапно появившийся за ее спиной Малфурион. Иллидан уже давно привык к тому, что друид всё портил своим присутствием, пусть в тот момент он и был рад видеть своего брата. Растерявшемуся узнику пришлось лишь пробормотать что-то в ответ, упомянув о том, что он согласен помогать с Пылающим Легионом ради одной лишь Тиранды, что не ушло от внимания нахмурившегося Малфуриона.

Догадывались ли они о том, что в промерзлой темнице Иллидану приходилось терпеть не только пытки разъяренных Смотрящих?

***

_— Тиранда… — в забвении пробормотал эльф, переворачиваясь на спину после всего произошедшего._

_Пощечина, смачно влепленная тяжелой женской рукой, заставила Иллидана зашипеть от боли. Да, уж удары Стражница точно умела наносить. В этом у Ярости Бури сомнений никогда не возникало._

_— Даже не думай называть меня именем своей жрицы, Предатель._

_Майев лениво поднялась со шкуры, поправляя свои волосы и пытаясь отдышаться. Признаться, она никогда не привлекала Иллидана как женщина, но выбора в этой камере у него не было. Если Песнь Теней чего-то хотела, то Ярость Бури просто обязан был дать ей это, вне зависимости от того, нравилось ему это или нет. Потирая ушибленную щеку, мужчина привстал на колени и тут же привалился к стене, громко брякнув кандалами, когда тюремщица приставила к его горлу кинжал._

_— Я не разрешала тебе подниматься._

_Сколько времени длилось все это? Иллидан день за днем терпел одно и то же. Конечно, ему нравилась близость с эльфийками, однако от Майев он все-таки предпочел бы отказаться. Несмотря на все ее угрозы, бывший маг уселся поближе к решетке, прижавшись лбом к холодным прутьям._

_— Ты не сможешь меня убить, Песнь Теней._

_В ответ на такое Майев всегда хмурилась, признавая его правоту. Она обещала Малфуриону следить за ним. Согласилась на эту жизнь из-за того, что когда-то Иллидан ранил ее младшего брата, кроме которого у Стражницы никого не было._

_А эльфу оставалось лишь мириться с ее внезапными порывами страсти и агрессии, надеясь, что все это когда-нибудь закончится смертью тюремщицы, которую он готов был убить собственноручно._

***

Подняв со стола череп Гул’дана, Иллидан подпер подбородок рукой и обреченно вздохнул. Сколько Майев гонялась за ним по всему Калимдору? Он убил большую часть собственных тюремщиков в Гробнице Саргераса, но этой бестии каким-то чудом удалось выжить. Пару раз он даже чуть не застал ее врасплох — и ведь застал бы, если бы не Тиранда и Малфурион!

Иллидана всегда грели мысли о Верховной жрице. Даже в такие моменты, когда ему приходилось спасаться от ночных эльфов бегством, он не переставал надеяться, что еще хоть раз встретится с Тирандой один на один.

И ведь встретился.

***

_— Не стоило тебя выпускать из этой темницы._

_Тиранда, сумевшая нагнать его на Расколотых Островах, дрожала после пережитого боя. Сжимая свой лук, жрица поглядывала на друга детства с неким разочарованием. Впрочем, что она могла знать о том, что чувствовал в этот момент сам Иллидан?_

_Вот бы Майев обрадовалась, услышав эту фразу! Жрица, которая перебила ее соратников, была готова заточить Иллидана обратно!_

_Окруженный собственными нагами, он уже хотел было пленить Шелест Ветра, но что-то заставило его на мгновение замешкаться. Заслуживала ли его любимая женщина подобного обращения? Или это была уже не та эльфийка, о которой он мечтал холодными ночами в подземелье, уединяясь со своей тюремщицей? Выступив вперед, Иллидан склонил рогатую голову. Да, он помнил, как Тиранда испугалась его нового вида. Но беспокоило ли это бывшего чародея сейчас? Ничуть. Воткнув глефу в песок, полудемон протянул ей свою когтистую ладонь._

_— Присоединяйся ко мне, Тиранда. Я покажу тебе, что такое настоящая сила._

***

В тот раз им помешали Майев и Малфурион, проследившие за Верховной жрицей. Интересно, если бы не они, то удалось бы Иллидану зародить в Тиранде крупицу сомнений? Проведя когтем по глазнице черепа Гул’дана, охотник на демонов растянулся на своем троне, горько усмехнувшись.

Да, в его жизни было много провалов.  
Да, он устал от постоянных побегов.

И все же Иллидану не хватало ярости Майев и красоты Тиранды. Наверное, в какой-то степени он скучал по обеим — без гневных речей тюремщицы полудемон и вовсе боялся вскоре затосковать. Конечно, в Черном Храме были и свои заботы и женщины, но для самопровозглашенного владыки Запределья это не играло особой роли.

Особенно теперь, когда Иллидари готовы были заполучить Саргеритовый Ключ.

***

_Когда Ярость Бури отдал приказ нагам защищать Тиранду, окруженную живыми мертвецами, готовыми вот-вот разорвать жрицу на куски, многие из воинов Иллидана действительно засомневались и удивились. Как можно было спасать того, кто хотел сунуть полудемона, а заодно и всю его армию, за решетку?_

_О, в тот момент для бывшего мага не было ничего прекраснее недовольного выражения лица Майев. Малфурион отказался пленить брата только из-за попавшей в беду супруги. Иллидан понятия не имел, что произошло между тюремщицей и жрицей в Лордероне, но подозревал, что дело все крылось в банальной ревности и зависти Стражницы._

_Майев всегда относилась к нему как к собственности. И Иллидан знал, что она ни за что не отпустит его, даже если он решит скрыться где-нибудь в другом мире._

_Охотница никогда не отпускала свою добычу.  
Никогда._

***

Оставив череп Гул’дана в покое, Иллидан слез с вырезанного из камня трона и подошел к столу, где была расстелена карта Запределья, наспех нарисованная кем-то из эльфов крови. Здесь, в покоях, валялось еще и множество книг на незнакомых для владыки Черного Храма языках, но на них Ярость Бури пока не заострял свое внимание.

Стук в дверь отвлек Иллидана от одного из развернутых свитков. Подняв голову, полудемон разрешил пришедшему войти в его покои и выжидающе скрестил руки на груди.

— Лорд Иллидан? — эльф, вместе с Кель’тасом Солнечным Скитальцем поддержавший охотника на демонов в его планах насчет Пылающего Легиона, потупился на месте.

Владыка Запределья махнул рукой, позволяя ему говорить.

— Майев Песнь Теней снова была замечена в Долине Призрачной Луны.

Эта новость заставила Иллидана усмехнуться. Похоже, настойчивая тюремщица и вправду не собиралась отказываться от своих обязанностей и любовника. Впрочем, об этом ни эльфам крови, ни остальным охотникам на демонов знать было необязательно.

— Где именно? — проведя когтем по столу, владыка Запределья оставил едва заметную царапину.

— Неподалеку от Руки Гул’дана.

Свернув карту, Иллидан скривил губы. Наконец-то! Наконец-то у него будет шанс отомстить ей за все те годы, что она пытала его.

— Прикажи отряду выдвигаться. В этот раз она от нас не уйдет.

Кивнув, эльф крови выскочил обратно в коридор, оставляя охотника на демонов наедине со его мыслями и воспоминаниями.


End file.
